Wrap Up of Secret To My Excess
by deadly84
Summary: I am bad at summary  Change titled


"Tell me again… Whose bright idea was it to send the wonderbolt, an aerial stunt group to fight a dragon ruduce in the hoarding state." Celestia said in am angry tone. she takes one trip that wasn't ponyville or canterlot and what happens, her students tell her staff a dragon was in hoarding mode, the time when a dragon go primal and goes to a quicken adult state due to the size of it horde. "And for that matter, why you didn't send in our own Pegasus guards."

All the servants shiver for a moment till one of the braver one stepped forward

"Err much apology your majesty we meant no disrespect of any sort to the guards, but a good percent left to protect you when you left to open that new town in the frontier while the rest, well…"

"Yes…"

"Well it was because they were still recovering from your sister rotten cheese and and the royal pool prank." The servant

"Ah!" Celestia muttered, father always did tell both sister there love of pranks might cause trouble one day, unfortunately he was right. But it was the mention of her sister that made her abit angrier

"If that was the case. Why pray, didn't you at least wake my sister, she has enough strength to fight a dragon, and if you DARE say that you were afraid to be eaten by nightmare moon, I will be GREATLY annoyed." Celestia growled.

Despite popular claim of her being a tyrant, she is actually a calm peaceful mare, but when her staff does something as idiotic as this it makes her angry. Innocent people could have easily lost there life's in that accident, she even heard that the element holder of laughter lost her house and place of work cause of it.

"We are very sorry about that your royal highness. It was a error in judgement it won't happen again." The servant said scared, trying to get on her good side, he added. "But don't worry your highness, afterall it was that white unicorn called Rarity that was able to free the dragon of its greed mode and reverted it back to normal."

"Rarity." Celestia said annoyed

"Pardon," He asked

"Her name, its Rarity, she was here for a week and was the talk of the town. It bad enough the capital city of Equestria doesn't know the six ponies who save Equestria (Twice mind you) names, but when you forget the name of someone who live here for a week, that is a sign of disrespect!" Celestia said annoyed.

"Calm yourself dearest sister." A voice rang as Celestia turn to see Luna walking towards them. The servants flinched abit at the sight of her. If Luna saw it, she didn't mention it. "There has been no life lost in this incident and the damage done is not as bad as the attack of the parasprite you mention to us."

"Maybe so, but…" Celestia was about to add but Luna raise her hoof.

"And we must add it was partially thou fault for not warning thine student about greed and it ill affect on dragons." Celestia flushed, Luna had her there, though to be fair, she thought twilight would have read the book about dragon if she was going to raise one, plus you think someone who deciphered nightmare moon freedom would realize this.

"Your right dear sister… the blame is also mine to bear." Celestia said sadly. Luna walked forward and place a hoof on her sister cheek delicately

"Indeed, but that does not mean thou cannot at least make mends to it." Luna said. Celestia smiled abit "Very true dear luna before turning to her staff

"Right then, I need you all to gather best carpenters in canterlot and send them to ponyville to help repair one sugarcube corner, also take money from the royal vault to help pay for the damages done to the village." Celestia said as her servants nodded before getting to work.

Luna smiled abit glad her sister was no longer playing the blame game but doing something to help repair the damage but notice the trouble look still remain. "Is there something else?"

"Yes, I am worry about poor spike. Despite the same colorization not many ponies realize that dragon was actually spike according to Twilight, but she did say she show Spike to his greed induce state and during spike greed assault he slipped his name out to that group Twilight mention."

"You mean those three fillies who want there cutie mark yet doesn't realize there actually underneath thine noses." Luna asked

"The same," Celestia said. "I'm afraid they might tell the town, and worse the town will take there hatred out on both Twilight and Spike."

"Don't fret dearest sister. We will take care of this troubling problem, just tell Twilight to give us there names and no one will discover it was Spike."

Celestia consider this for a moment before nodding. "Very well, but whatever you do, I better not heard any disappearance or murder in the newspaper." She joked.

"You have our word, now I suggest we get ready. It is time for the sun to set." Luna said. With that said, they both went back to work."

(Three hours later.)

We see Luna flying down to ponyville (Her body cover in shadow before stopping hear a small desolate shack. She waited for a moment till one of the bat Pegasus in her employed step forward "Your majesty."

"Noble servant." Luna bowed "We wish to know how well your progressed in the job we assigned."

"Quite well your majesty, in fact as you can see here." The guard open the door to reveal both the baby doctor and the vet doctor (Why Twilight took spike to a vet was beyond Luna.) looking deeply in the glowing eye of the second batguard chestplates "We are at 50 percent of changing there memory of there meeting with Spike."

"Excellent, your doing great work, and proving buying hypno chestplate weren't a waste of the taxpayer money." Luna grinned. She stopped however when she noticed the CMC (The only three who know it was really spike) weren't there. "Where are the children?"

At this the bat guard chuckled "Surprising thing really, one of the rookie accidentally blabbed something out loud when they were in ear shot, but instead of running they already said they know it was spike but said they refuse to rat out a friend like that." Luna smiled abit. It was nice to see that even the dragon had good friends that were willing to keep him safe.

"Though thanks to the rookie blabbing, they did tell us we need to bribe them to be quiet about the cover-up." Luna smile stopped as she raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

"Oh its nothing to horrible your majesty, the white one just wasted enough candy to last 10 nightmare nights, the yellow one wanted us to provide her group a chance to go to canterlot (Something about finding cutie mark there.) Though it's the orange one request that sorta disturbing.

"What was it?"

"She actually wanted the one they called Rainbow Dashes socks. Don't ask me why, she just does. But these demands aren't too bad and the orange one request should be easily enough done by our moure talented agents."

"Ah-huh." Luna nodded (Not knowing whether to laugh at how fillies were able to trick the guards for stuff, or abit creeped out why a filly wanted something as silly as somepony socks. "Well besides from this minor error, I still commend you for helping with your hand in this cover up, keep up the good work." Luna said

"Of course your majesty." The bat guard nodded as Luna flew away. The next morning there was no evidence of Spike being the dragon that attack town when the help from canterlot arrive. and also, Cheerilee was pleasantly surprise to hear that her class was allow to take another school trip to Canterlot (Though are strictly forbidden from even touching one grass of the royal garden.)


End file.
